fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Oakfield
Oakfield is a small village north of Rookridge and is home to many farmers and monks. Its main points of interest include a tavern named after the legendary Sandgoose and the Temple of Light. The area is also famous for its harvests thanks to the Golden Oak tree. If the player takes the Temple of Shadows quest to destroy Oakfield, the town will take a turn for the worse when the player gets back from the Tattered Spire. The town will be darker, the surrounding forest and farmland will turn brown and died after the loss of the Golden Oak, and the Temple of Light will have fallen apart; but if the player helps the Temple of Light, Oakfield will look brighter, and will have a few new houses, a flourishing Golden Oak, and an expanded Temple of Light. The region is quite big, and there are two caves to explore. There is also a small woodland area. Behind the Temple of Light there is a graveyard. One of the grave stones proclaims it is the resting place of the Sandgoose. Economy There are three stalls around Oakfield: one selling weapons, one selling clothing, and one selling produce. There is also the Sandgoose Tavern that is named after the legendary Sandgoose, inside of which a Games Master (Spinnerbox) can usually be found. Near to the entrance from Rookridge there is a Coach House. All of these can be bought. The Hero may also take a job as a Woodcutter or Bartender. The town's economy is based on agriculture and farming. Real Estate This a list of all Oakfield properties. In italics are the properties available after Defender of the Light. *''Temple of Light'' *Serenity Farm *The Sandgoose *''Hobbe Cottage'' *''House of a Million Callouses'' *''House of Sock'' *Porridge Cottage *''The Flirtroom'' *Cockerel Cottage *Luminous Cottage *Manure Manor *Oakfield Coach House *Oakfield Fruit & Veg Stall *Oakfield Clothing Stall *Oakfield Weapon Stall Law There is a strict law in the village, much like Bowerstone Market. The squad consists of a Sheriff, who will be the first person you meet in the village, and at least two Guards. They will be after you for doing anything wrong. Oakvale Strangely, Oakfield and Oakvale have extremely close names and were mistaken for one another often by new players to the game. While later on they are revealed to be two different towns, some players have thought that the town was made by survivors of the destruction of Oakvale brought on by Reaver, and there are several facts supporting this: * When the player first meets Hammer she will be singing Down by the Reeds, a song dedicated to the town. * The children of Oakfield will also make comments about the town, one saying "I've heard of a town named Oakvale! I've heard that our founders were from there!", which supports the fact, as it is doubted the people of Oakvale would leave to make a new village while theirs was still intact. Oakfield was likely made by those who were strong enough to get through Darkwood. The town may have been formed by those who descended from the original survivors of the first destruction of Oakvale, or by Oakvale townspeople who left the town for various reasons, travelling, trading, or a change of scenery. Demon Door Homestead: The village's demon door contains the legendary Serenity Farm. It wishes to see an act of pure love, in remembrance of happier times. Single Heroes should propose to their beloved in front of this lovelorn door, whilst married or divorced Heroes may simply blow a kiss. The legendary hammer, Hammerthyst, is located inside Homestead. Fast Travel There are six fast travel locations, once discovered, that will allow one to travel to different parts of the region. *Rookridge Road *The Sandgoose Tavern *The Temple of Light *Wellspring Cave *Echo Mine *Serenity Farm Trivia *Its location suggests that it could be built on the remains of Lychfield. *In early development Oakfield went under the name of Ravenscar. Category:Fable II Locations